masseffectfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
SSV Normandia SR-1
right|400px|Normandia SR-1 SSV Normandia SR-1 (ang. S'ystems Alliance '''S'pace 'V'ehicle '''Normady S'tealth '''R'econnaissance '''1) – statek kosmiczny Przymierza Systemów. Za rozwinięcie i stworzenie prototypu nowoczesnej fregaty zwiadowczej klasy Normandia odpowiedzialne jest Przymierze Systemów we współpracy z Hierarchią Turian i wsparciu finansowym Rady Cytadeli. Projekt został zoptymalizowany do samotnych misji wywiadowczych głęboko wewnątrz niestabilnych regionów galaktyki, przy użyciu najnowocześniejszej technologii maskującej oraz zasilania eksperymentalnym rdzeniem napędowym Tantalus. Wprowadzony do służby w roku 2183, pierwotnie pod dowództwem kapitana Davida Andersona, następnie został przekazany w ręce pierwszego człowieka-Widmo, komandora Sheparda, służąc mu jako baza operacyjna oraz główny środek transportu. Plan okrętu Wnętrze Normandii zbudowane jest z trzech głównych pokładów: Pokład dowodzenia Składa się z Mostka, który znajduje się na dziobie statku (tam można spotkać Jokera) i śluzy wyjściowej, która jest tuż za nim, centrum informacyjnego z mapą galaktyki (nadzorowane przez nawigatora Pressly’ego) w środku i centrum komunikacyjnego na samej rufie, do którego prowadzą tylne drzwi centrum informacyjnego. Centrum Informacyjne Normandii jest wyjątkowe. W okrętach Przymierza stanowisko oficera dowodzącego znajduje się na środku pomieszczenia, tak aby ułatwić komunikację z podwładnymi. Natomiast w Normandii stanowisko dowodzenia Centrum Informacyjnego jest umiejscowione z tyłu i lekko powyżej poziomu pomieszczenia, tak jak w okrętach turian, którzy są projektantami okrętu. Turiańska filozofia interakcji z podwładnymi opiera się na nadzorze i zarządzaniu, a nie na współpracy. Turiańscy inżynierzy projektując Normandię chcieli sprawdzić jak takie podejście sprawdzi się w strukturach gatunku ludzkiego. Kwatery Jest to drugi pokład okrętu. Można się tam dostać schodząc w dół z pokładu dowodzenia schodami znajdującymi się po obu stronach Centrum Informacyjnego. Jest to część mieszkalna okrętu w której możemy znaleźć kantynę, kapsuły sypialne załogi, prywatną kabinę Dowódcy wraz z biurem, włazy do kapsuł ratunkowych oraz gabinet medyczny, którym zarządza pani doktor Chackwas. W gabinecie załoga statku ma dostęp do dystrybutora medi-żelu. Za gabinetem znajduje się laboratorium, w którym większość czasu spędza Liara T'Soni. Również na tym pokładzie, przy panelu sterującym kapsuł sypialnych, można spotkać Kaidana Alenkę. Osobista szafka z ekwipunkiem dowódcy znajduje się na przeciwko panelu sterującego kapsuł sypialnych, po drugiej stronie statku. Magazyn i maszynownia Do magazynu można dostać się windą zlokalizowaną za kantyną. Magazyn jest jednocześnie garażem dla M35 Mako. Ashley Williams zajmuje się tutaj czyszczeniem sprzętu i uzbrojenia, zaraz obok szafek z ekwipunkiem załogi. Garrus Vakarian skupiony jest na pracach serwisowych przy Mako, natomiast Urdnot Wrex najczęściej stoi bezczynnie niedaleko Ashley i obserwuje magazyn. Po drugiej stronie magazynu, na przeciwko Wreksa znajduje się stanowisko kwatermistrza Normandii gdzie można nabyć nowy sprzęt. Za garażem i magazynem znajdują się drzwi, które prowadzą do Maszynowni, w której pracuje rdzeń napędowy statku. Tu można spotkać inżyniera Adamsa i Tali’Zorę nar Rayyę obserwujących i podtrzymujących pracę rdzenia. Technologia Najbardziej godną odnotowania technologią zainstalowaną w Normandii jest jej system maskujący IES (z ang. Internal Emmision Sink). Przez stulecia powszechnie uważano, że opracowanie technologii maskującej dla statków kosmicznych jest niemożliwe. Ciepło generowane przy zaledwie podstawowych działaniach statku kosmicznego jest bardzo łatwo wykrywalne na tle temperatury otaczającej go próżni bliskiej zeru absolutnemu. Jednakże Normandia jest w stanie tymczasowo zmagazynować wydzielane ciepło pod powierzchnią kadłuba w litowych akumulatorach ciepła. System IES ma jednak swoje ograniczenia. Nie jest on w stanie funkcjonować w trakcie lotu nadświetlnego, gdyż akumulatory IES nie mają tak wielkiej pojemności cieplnej jakiej wymaga wejście w lot nadświetlny. Nawet z chwilą wyjścia z lotu nadświetlnego, jakikolwiek wizualny skan (np. obserwacja przez okno) ujawnia pozycję statku. Aczkolwiek jest to problem marginalny gdyż większość statków polega bardziej na swoich czujnikach i urządzeniach skanujących niż na kontakcie wizualnym, który jest mało precyzyjny i zwodniczy w przestrzeni kosmicznej. Normandia jest w stanie przemieszczać się na „cichym biegu” przez około 2-3 godziny lub dryfować po systemie przy wyłączonych silnikach przez wiele dni, nim nastąpi konieczność ujawnienia swojej pozycji. Zmagazynowane ciepło w pewnym momencie musi zostać wypromieniowane, gdyż inaczej zacznie promieniować do środka i wytworzy temperaturę która upiecze załogę żywcem. System maskujący jest zasilany eksperymentalnym źródłem zasilania, którym jest rdzeń napędowy Tantalus. Jest on proporcjonalnie przynajmniej dwa razy większy niż jakikolwiek rdzeń napędowy innych statków – Tali jest wielce zafascynowana faktem, że inżynierom Przymierza udało się go zmieścić w tak niewielkim kadłubie. Joker wspomina, że ogromny rdzeń ma duży wpływ na specyficzny balans Normandii, ale nie jest to nic z czym nie dałby sobie rady. Napęd Tantalus generuje skoncentrowaną masę, w którą „wpada” Normandia pozwalając jej przemieszczać się bez udziału generujących dużo ciepła silników rakietowych. Taki rdzeń sprawia, że Normandia jest nie tylko szybka i cicha, ale również może podróżować w trybie nadświetlnym dużo dłużej. To czy projekt Normandii okaże się skuteczny w warunkach polowych okaże się wkrótce, tymczasem można spodziewać się następnego prototypu, którego konstrukcja zostanie opracowana z uwzględnieniem wyników pierwszych lotów próbnych. Jak wszystkie fregaty, Normandia jest wyposażona w system laserowych wieżyczek defensywnych GARDIAN, bariery kinetyczne, oraz działko z rdzeniowym akceleratorem masy. Poza tym może też być dodatkowo wyposażona w zaawansowany system torped zakłócających Javelin. Załoga Załoga główna *komandor Shepard – pierwotnie oficer wykonawczy; następnie dowódca statku *porucznik Jeff "Joker" Moreau – główny pilot *Charles Pressly – główny nawigator; następnie oficer wykonawczy *Karin Chakwas – główny oficer medyczny *Greg Adams – główny inżynier *porucznik sztabowy Kaidan Alenko – oficer, marine *starszy sierżant Ashley Williams – marine *szeregowy Fredricks – marine Pozostała załoga *dwie osoby w obsłudze mostka *pięciu oficerów Centrum Informacyjnego *ośmiu techników pokładu dowodzenia *czterech marines *trzech inżynierów *jeden kwatermistrz *Abishek Pakti *Addison Chase *Aleksiej Dubanski *Amina Waaberi *Carlton Tucks *Caroline Grenado *Germeen Barret *Harvey J. Gladstone *Hector Emerson *Helen M. Lowe *Jamin Bakari *Mandira Rahman *Marcus Greico *Monica Negulesco *Orden Laflamme *Raymond Tanaka *Robert Felawa *Rosamund Draven *Silas Crosby *Talitha Draven Dawni członkowie załogi= *kapitan David Anderson – pierwszy dowódca statku *kapral Richard L. Jenkins Mass Effect W trakcie swego lotu próbnego Normandia została skierowana z Arcturus na Eden Prime by ramach tajnej operacji odzyskać proteański nadajnik, który został wydobyty na tej planecie. Niestety, atak gethów komplikuje sytuację, a nadajnik zostaje zniszczony. Po tym wydarzeniu Normandia kieruje się do Cytadeli, gdzie kapitan Anderson rezygnuje ze stanowiska dowódcy statku na rzecz komandora Sheparda. Shepard zostaje Widmem i zaczyna pracować dla Cytadeli, jednak mimo tego Normandia nadal pozostaje pod jurysdykcją Przymierza, a jej wyjątkowe możliwości powodują, że Shepard często jest proszony o wypełnianie różnorakich misji dla admirała Stevena Hacketta, zwłaszcza takich, które wymagają dyskrecji. Normandia w pewnym momencie staje się obiektem inspekcji admirała Michajłowicza, którego irytuje fakt, że została przekazana w ręce Sheparda, a nie przyłączona do jego floty, tak jak pierwotnie planowano. Podchodzi do Normandii z przekonaniem, że jest to konstrukcja „przekombinowana”, zbyt droga (jej koszt to koszt ciężkiego krążownika) i nie ma żadnego praktycznego zastosowania. Shepard ma możliwość skorygowania poglądów admirała i obrony zastosowanych w Normandii innowacyjnych rozwiązań. Joker, dzięki swoim umiejętnościom panowania nad sterami Normandii, niejednokrotnie ratuje Sheparda i jego oddział z opresji: wyciągając go z walących się ruin na Therum; zrzucając Mako „poniżej radarów” działek przeciwlotniczych na Virmirze; Unikając podmuchu po eksplozji nuklearnej; i przeprowadzając teoretycznie niemożliwy bezpieczny zrzutu Mako na Ilos. System maskujący Normandii sprawia, że jest ona jedynym statkiem Przymierza, który jest w stanie dostarczyć niepostrzeżenie Sheparda do Układów Teminusa, w trakcie pościgu za Sarenem Arteriusem na Ilos. Jednak Rada odmawia podjęcia tak wysokiego ryzyka i Ambasador Donnel Udina został zobligowany do zdalnego wyłączenia systemów Normandii. Z pomocą Kapitana Andersona, Shepard uprowadza statek i zabiera na Ilos, gdzie Joker bezpiecznie zrzuca go wraz drużyną na powierzchnię planety w Mako i oddala się na spotkanie z Piątą Flotą w sektorze Andura. Normandia prowadzi flotę w trakcie ataku na Suwerena, wyróżniając się imponującą prędkością i zwrotnością, które w końcu, gdy Shepard dezaktywuje tarcze Żniwiarza, pozwalają jej na zniszczenie Suwerena. Po bitwie, Shepard zabiera Normandię na poszukiwania w przestrzeni pomysłu na powstrzymanie inwazji Żniwiarzy. Mass Effect 2 right|230px W scenie początkowej Mass Effect 2 widzimy Normandię SR-1 patrolującą okolice planety Alchera w mgławicy Omega, w poszukiwaniu śladów obecności gethów. Nagle pojawia się niezidentyfikowany statek i bez wahania rozpoczyna pościg za Normandią, mimo faktu, iż wszystkie systemy maskujące fregaty są aktywne. Z uwagi na ewidentnie wrogie zamiary tajemniczego statku Joker rozpoczyna manewr uniku. W tym momencie z dział atakującego okrętu zostaje wystrzelony strumień energii, który bez problemu penetruje osłony Normandii. Po pierwszym trafieniu bariery kinetyczne i systemy uzbrojenia Normandii zostają zniszczone. W ciągu kilku kolejnych sekund fregata zostaje zdruzgotana kolejnymi trafieniami w górny pokład. Gondola jednego z silników zostaje doszczętnie zniszczona. Ten nagły atak powoduje śmierć ponad dwudziestu członków załogi, w tym nawigatora Pressly’ego. Zostaje nadany sygnał do ewakuacji i pozostała część załogi rozpoczyna procedurę opuszczenia statku w kapsułach ratunkowych. Komandor Shepard zostaje z tyłu bo zabrać ze sobą Jokera, który stale próbuje pilotować rozsypujący się statek. W momencie gdy Shepardowi udaje się umieścić Jokera w ostatniej kapsule wrogi statek robi ostatnie podejście do ataku na Normandię, w którym doszczętnie niszczy fregatę. Kapsuła ratunkowa z Jokerem na pokładzie zostaje szczęśliwie odpalona przez Sheparda tuż przed ostatnim atakiem, niestety sam Komandor pozostaje na zewnątrz, a ostatnia, agonalna eksplozja fregaty wyrzuca go w przestrzeń kosmiczną. Przez następne dwa lata, ciało Komandora Sheparda było rekonstruowane w laboratoriach projektu Łazarz uruchomionego przez tajną organizację Cerberus. Gdy projekt okazał się sukcesem, organizacja przekazała pod dowództwo Sheparda statek wzorowany na zniszczonej Normandii, ale przestronniejszy i oznakowany insygniami Cerberusa. Shepard i Joker postanawiają nowemu statkowi nadać nazwę Normandia SR-2 by oddać honor jej poprzedniczce. Nowa wersja Normandii jest prawie dwa razy większa oraz posiada pięć pokładów. W pewnym momencie Shepard może spróbować spytać sztuczną inteligencję statku jak Cerberus uzyskał dostęp do tajnych schematów i projektów Normandii SR-1, które były podstawą budowy SR-2. W odpowiedzi usłyszy, że Cerberus najpierw wykorzystał swoje kontakty wewnątrz Przymierza by zainicjować procesy decyzyjne pozwalające rozpocząć budowę oryginalnej SR-1, a następne przy użyciu własnych środków uzyskał dostęp do tajnych technologii Turian, które wymagane były przy budowie Normandii. Podczas wydarzeń mających miejsceright|225px|Pomnik upamiętniający katastrofę SSV Normandia w Mass Effect 2, Shepard przeczesuje całą galaktykę przy pomocy nowej Normandii w poszukiwaniu najlepszych biotyków, naukowców i wojowników w celu stworzenia drużyny mogącej stawić czoła Zbieraczom i zakończyć proces anihilacji ludzkich kolonii. Shepard może odwiedzić miejsce katastrofy Normandii na planecie Alchera. right|230px|Pokład nawigacji Ciekawostki *Wirtualna inteligencja Normandii (można ją usłyszeć w trakcie kreowania postaci w sekwencji „rekonstrukcji profilu”, przy wyjściu/wejściu przez śluzę Normandii i w dodatku DLC Zniszczyć niebo) mówi głosem Belindy Cornish, a w polskiej zaś Anny Sztejner-Pierczyńskiej. *Zgodnie ze słowami Sary, siostry Ashley, Przymierze wyemitowało materiał o Normandii w ekstranecie. Wynika z niego, że zamieszczono w nim bardzo mało informacji o wnętrzu statku (co wydaje się dziwne, biorąc pod uwagę ilość innowacyjnych rozwiązań w konstrukcji), skupiając się głównie na członkach załogi. *Normandia nie jest jedynym statkiem w swojej klasie skonstruowanym przez Przymierze. Sieć informacyjna Cytadeli w Mass Effect 2 informuje, że szpiegowska fregata SSV Ain Jalut, została wykorzystana w trakcie nalotu na planetę skolonizowaną przez batarian. *Po dokładniejszym przyjrzeniu się, można zauważyć, że Normandia posiada dwie ruchome dysze silników o dwóch stopniach swobody, które przyczyniają się prawdopodobnie do jej nieprawdopodobnej zwrotności. Są one najbardziej zauważalnej w scenie otwierającej Mass Effect 2, w której widać uszkodzone dysze statku, które obracają się i odpalają w sposób niekontrolowany. *Napęd z rdzeniem Tantalus oraz postać inżyniera Adamsa może być nawiązaniem do świata Star Trek. W odcinku Dagger of the Mind, do Tristan Adams jest zarządcą kolonii karnej Tantalus. Tutaj natomiast Inżynier Adams nadzoruje pracę eksperymentalnego rdzenia napędowego Tantalus. *W trakcie gry, można zauważyć, że Normandia jest zauważalnie większa z zewnątrz niż od środka. *Oznaczenie Normandii SR-1 może sugerować odniesienie do SR-71 Blackbird, najszybszego na świecie samolotu załogowego. Tak jak SR-1, SR-71 był wyposażony w rewolucyjne technologie a jego głównym przeznaczeniem były misje zwiadowcze. * Nazwa okrętu pochodzi od regionu Normandia, który w 1944 roku był teatrem dla przełomowej bitwy II wojny światowej. cs:SSV Normandy de:SSV Normandy SR-1 en:SSV Normandy es:SSV Normandía SR-1 fi:SSV Normandy fr:Normandy SR-1 it:SSV Normandy ru:Нормандия SR-1 uk:«Нормандія» СР-1 Kategoria:Normandia Kategoria:Statki kosmiczne Kategoria:Przymierze Układów